Wonderland
"Wonderland" is the ninth issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. It was released on September 21, 2011. Solicitation Can someone with Artemis' pedigree really be a hero? A close encounter when the Team takes action against the deadly android Amazo may give her the chance to prove herself – if she can survive the onslaught of Professor Ivo's malevolent MONQIs! Tagline: MONQUI Business Synopsis shoots Amazo.]] Outside the Gotham Academy, Artemis is fighting off Ivo's MONQIs. One manages to grab her by the neck, and lifts her up to a gym window. Once she's able to destroy the MONQI with an arrow, she sees Amazo squeezing Kid Flash, and it doesn't appear that he can escape as easily as she did. Artemis lines up an arrow and shoots. Amazo sees the arrow and becomes intangible, allowing Kid Flash to escape. The arrow lands next to Robin. Artemis continues fighting off more MONQIs outside, and after using one as a flail, dispatches the last ones. Checking out the action inside, She sees that the Team has defeated Amazo. Witnessing kids her age defeat a robot with the powers of the Justice League makes her realize she has found her true calling; and she wants in. Seeing a lot of sidekicks, but still no Speedy, she figures she might have a real chance. But by the time she returns home, she has lost the hope of joining the Team—they'd demand to know her family backstory, and would never trust her once they knew. and Green Arrow visit Artemis.]] Looking for some direction in life again, Artemis continues to fight crime—though on this night, she hasn't encountered any. Arriving home, she's shocked to see Batman and Green Arrow in her living room. At first she is angry with her mother, but then Batman offers her membership in the Team she helped rescue—if her mother approves. Artemis agrees to everything, but only if her family history remains a secret to the other members. This makes Paula begin to tear up, but she does not argue. Green Arrow decides to introduce her as his niece and new protégé. Artemis has now been introduced to most of the Team, and they're waiting for Kid Flash to arrive. Miss Martian is certain they will all get along, though the first meeting is rocky as "the Wall-Man" stumbles into the Cave in beach wear, and the two seem to have some friction. Title Like the previous issue, this story takes its name from ''Alice in Wonderland''. By joining the Team, Artemis believes she has found her Wonderland. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Artemis |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="3" | Paula Crock |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="3" | Amazo |- | colspan="3" | MONQIs |- | colspan="3" | Professor Ivo |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- Continuity * The story continues from the previous issue. ** The "white rabbit" Artemis followed was Superboy, in the previous issue. * This issue tells the events of "Schooled" from Artemis's perspective, and explains where the arrow came from. * The final scene coincides with the first scene of "Infiltrator". Trivia * This comic is reprinted in Young Justice Vol. 2: Training Day. * The cover features a small bubble in the left top with Superboy; it reuses artwork from Mike Norton's cover of #0. * A slideshow of the cover and first three pages of this issue is included as a bonus feature on disc two of Young Justice: Dangerous Secrets. Goofs * Artemis's eyes are blue instead of dark gray. * The tagline on the cover misspells "MONQI" as "MONQUI". * Red Tornado's hands and feet are yellow instead of red. Cultural references * Artemis mentions both ''Alice in Wonderland'' and ''The Wizard of Oz''. ** Alice followed a white rabbit down a rabbit hole to Wonderland. ** She compares the MONQIs to the flying monkeys of Oz. Quotes External links * Young Justice Issue 8 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues inked by Dan Davis Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman Category:Comic issues written by Kevin Hopps Category:Featured articles